That Same Old Love Story
by Reiko Akoshi
Summary: *SasuFemNaru* AU/ Naruko doesn't want an arranged marriage, so what happens when she meet's her "one true love"?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~! It's Reiko here, and I don't really have anything to day so...**

***cough***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters in anyway and blah blah blah *snore*...**

* * *

Chapter I

Naruko walked down the poorly lit hallway that lead to a door, where she could see light coming out of it. She cautiously stepped into the room. It had a table set up with enough food for royalty, which was exactly what she was. Naruko was the next heir for the Yodamine bloodline, so it was her job to choose a husband by October 10th, her eighteenth birth. She wasn't sure if she would be able to, because her birthday was only a few months away. She was thinking about it until her father's assistant, Umino Iruka interrupted her by telling her she needed to see her father, King Minato, immediately.

As Naruko walked over to the table she could see that whatever he needed to tell her had to be good news because his usually very stern face was covered by a happier, calmer look.

"Naruko! Good for you to join us," he said, gesturing towards Naruko's mother, Kushina. Naruko bowed to them.

"What did you need me for, Otou-san?" she asked taking a seat next to her mother.

"Well, you know about how Konoha and Suna are enemies?" Minato asked, his grin widening. Naruko nodded.

"Well, the King said that if you marry his son then we can become allies!" he cheered as Kushina joined in.

"Isn't it great, Naruko?" she asked her daughter, while taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes, I suppose but-"

"And now you don't have to find a husband!" Minato said.

"Yeah, I know but--"

"What a wonderful deal!"

Naruko sighed, seeing there was no way she'd be able to talk to her parents. She excused herself for the room and was about to leave until her mother called out again.

"Oh, Naruko don't stay up to late. Tomorrow you're going to meet the prince."

Naruko nodded once more before heading down the hall and up the stairs to go to her room.

As Naruko slowly reached her room, she debated in whether or not she should marry the prince. Of course she knew that she had to anyway, but marrying someone by force was not an ideal marriage. She wanted to fall in love with someone she would want to marry, not some jerk prince bastard.

Naruko sighed again. She didn't even know the guy and she was making judgments. She plopped on her bed, not bothering to change, and fell asleep. She would just have to find out tomorrow.

Naruko woke up the next day to a beam of light.

"Time to get up Sunshine!" Iruka called out to her. "Today's your big day!"

Naruko got up unwilling and went to her bathroom to change while Iruka followed.

"Now, when you meet you the prince I want you to-"

Naruko slammed the door in his face not wanting to listen to want he wanted to tell her. Iruka sighed,

knowing that Naruko wasn't ready for all of this.

As Naruko got the shower running and stepped in she thought about what to expect for the prince. What if he's a jerk? What if he's mean? What if he's boring? What if…

"Naruko? Are you ready yet?" she heard her mother yelled through the sound of the rushing water. Naruko turned to water off and stepped out.

"Yeah, be there in a second."

"Ok, me and your father will be waiting outside," Kushina said walking away.

Naruko walked to her dresser and pondered on what she should wear. She didn't want this guy to think she was a freak. She picked out her potential options and laid them on her bed. The first one was an orange dress with white lace on the bottom. The next one was a blue dress with orange and gold flower designing going across her chest. Her last choice was a orange and black skirt and an orange tank top. She thought about for a while until she heard a knock on her door.

"Naruko the prince is here, so hurry up a little," Kushina said from the other side of the door.

"Ok…"

The door opened and Kushina walked in. "What are you doing?" Naruko turned to face her.

"Trying to choose an outfit," She replied. Kushina walked to the bed.

"How about this one?" She suggested pointing to the blue dress. "You wear orange all the time anyway. It would be nice for a change."

Naruko nodded in confirmation. Her mother smiled sweetly before walking out to let her daughter change. As Naruko slowly changed into the dress, those thoughts raced into her head again. She couldn't ignore them, and even if she did there would be another thought again and again. Right now she had mixed feelings about the whole thing, some not so great as the others, but right now she had to suck it up. She wouldn't want to disappoint her parents (or embarrass herself for that matter).

After putting on her necklace, which she got from her aunt, Tsunade , for her sixteenth birthday, she glanced at herself in the mirror. _Let's see… no split ends, my make up isn't smearing… ok I'm good._

Naruko sighed heavily. _Nothing to be nervous about, _she told herself _This is only the most important day of your life…_

"Ugghhh…" She groaned. _**Not much of a comfort, eh, Kit? **_ Kyuubi chuckled in her mind.

_Shut it, Kyu._

_**Maybe he won't care if you embarrass yourself…**_

_I SAID shut it._

_**Well I'm just trying to help…**_

_Well, you're not, so you mind going somewhere else please?!_

_**Ok, ok!**_

She shook her head clearing her mind from her wondering thoughts.

Kyuubi was gone. She was alone now…

"Naruko! He's waiting for you! Come on! You're wasting time!" her mom said knocking on the door almost hard enough to break it down.

"Ok! I'll be down in a sec!" she said as she grabbed her purse and ran down stairs.

"Now when you meet him I just want you to be polite and act causal and maybe smile a bit…"

But Naruko wasn't listening. How could she? She was about to meet her future husband and after her talk with Kyuubi she was as nervous as she could be. She had butterflies in her stomach as she walked down the stairs that led to the living room. She could her hear father talking to someone. When she reached the bottom of the stairs all eyes were on her.

"Oh, Naruko! We were just talking about you! This is the prince's mother, Karura no Sabaku," Minato explained.

"It's very nice to meet you, Karura-san," Naruko said with one of her best smiles.

Karura smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too. If you don't mind, my son went out for a while. He should be in the garden."

Naruko nodded while turning slowly, wanting to see if anyone would stop her. When they started talking again, she hurried out the room and went to the garden.

The garden was one of her favorite places. It had a fountain in the middle of it with hedges and colored flowers everywhere.

Naruko strolled onto the dirt pavement, looking to see if she could find anyone. She heard sounds coming from the carnations, so she went there, but saw nothing when she was there.

_Where is he…? I thought he was h--_

"Why, hello there," A husky voice said behind her.

"Eep!" Naruko cried and turn around so fast her vision was a blur.

"Whoa! Sorry I scared you…" He trailed off and held out his hand "Oh! It's nice to meet you. I'm Gaara."

"I-I'm Naruko…" She said, stuttering a bit as she shook his hand gently.

_Wow… wasn't expecting that…_

Gaara wasn't exactly … _**her type**_, if you can call it that. He had untamed hair and dark black circles around his pale green eyes. To Naruko, he looked like have Insomnia.

"How about we go inside? We can finish talking in there," Gaara suggested.

"O-ok…" She said, still stuttering.

Naruko seemed even more nervous then she was before. She wasn't really sure if she wanted this arrangement anymore…

_No_, she told herself, _I still need to get to know him. Then I can decide if we cut off the wedding._

As they walked inside Naruko couldn't help but sigh.

_This is going to be a __**long**__ day…_

Inside the castle, Gaara and Naruko got to know each other, and by doing so she could see they were complete opposites. They shared different interests, likes and dislikes, and even had different views on the world.

As they finished talking, Naruko couldn't help but fidget like a child about to get a shot. There was an awkward silence before Naruko decided to talk.

"So…" Naruko started to say, but stopped when Gaara interrupted,

"Would you like to go for a walk? I know a great place we can go to."

"Sure!" Naruko said brightly, not wanting to be rude. "But could you wait a second? I need to, uhh, ask my…friend something…" She trailed off while giving Gaara almost a pleading look.

"Of course, I'll wait here," He replied.

Naruko took that as here cue to leave, and bowed before rushing up the stairs to her bedroom in an un-lady-like manner. As soon as she got in she slammed the door shut tight. Stumbling over to her bed she sunk into it, stretching her limbs out.

_Ok, Naruko… just __**relax**__._

_**Yup, that's what you should do**_Kyuubi echoed.

_Ch- I thought I told you to leave!_

_**Aww, you know you can't get rid of me that easily.**_

_Whatever…_

_**Anyway, shouldn't you be getting back to "Prince Charming"?**_

_Yeah, just let me breathe for a second…_

Naruko took a deep breath before turning to face the door and heading out to see Gaara.

Naruko was greeted with silence when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

_Did he leave…? _She thought, slowing her pace down.

"Ah, you're here." the redhead said from behind, surprising her to say the least.

"Oh.. Um…" Naruko fidgeted on the hem of her dress. Gaara seemed to have sensed that she was uncomfortable.

"Well then, why don't we get going? I have a feeling it's going to be late by the time we get there if we don't leave soon."

"Oh… Ok."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one of TSOLS! Thanks SOOOO much for reading R&R please~! I shall give all of you Gaara plushies and cookies~! *has a box full of Gaara plushies and cookies ready*


	2. Chapter 2

Awesome, now Sasuke and Neji come in! Chapter two is on the way! JAOOOO~!!!!

--

Disclaimer: What'd ya mean I need it for every chapter?!?!

* * *

Chapter II

Sasuke paced back and forth around the Hyuuga compound as Neji watched him from his chair.

"What should I do?" He asked Neji. "Those girls won't leave me alone!"

Neji took a sip of his tea then put the cup on the table next to the chair.

"Here's what I think you should do," He said while walking up to Sasuke "and it's really quite simple: tell them you not interested."

Sasuke growled at him. "What do you think I've been doing these past months, taking ballet!?" He yelled, making Neji jump back.

Neji thought for a moment. "Then…" He started moving back to sit on his chair. "How about accept one of the dates?"

"What!? Why the heck would I do that!?" Sasuke replied.

"Because, if you were to choose a girl, the rest would stop bugging you."

"All but one." Sasuke mumbled angrily.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" Came a high-pitched girl voice. Sakura was currently looking for Sasuke after his mysterious disappearance.

"I wonder where Sasuke-kun went…" she mumbled to herself. "It was weird. Why would he just leave…?"

"Hey Sakura!" Neji called from of behind her. "Are you looking for Sasuke?"

Sakura turned and looked at Neji. "Yeah, why? Did you see him?" She asked franticly.

Neji stopped casually beside her and put his hands in his pocket while talking. "Yeah, I did actually. When I asked him where he was going he said he was looking for you."

Sakura stood in surprise for a moment, then smiled in sheer happiness. After much squealing she ran of to see her "true love."

Once she was gone Neji waved toward one of the trees. "Okay, Sasuke, she's gone now."

Sasuke looked around to make sure she was gone for good, then stepped out from behind, sighing.

"They never give up, do they _Sasuke-kun_?" Neji asked.

Sasuke only sent him a glare in response.

"Aha! Sasuke-kun!" Ino shrilled behind him. Sasuke turned around so fast he was a blur.

"O-oh. Hello, Ino." Sasuke said then turned around and started walking away. Neji only grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, Sasuke- kun! I-I was thinking… well … would y-you like to go on a date with me?" she asked tucking her bangs out of her face, trying to impress Sasuke. It didn't work.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Sasuke said shrugging it off.

Ino squealed excitedly, then ran off, yelling about on "How she got a date with Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke overly exhaled, walking back to Neji's house.

"Not much of a "date" if no one shows up, eh _Sasuke-kun_?" Neji teased.

"Shut up…," Sasuke replied "you know I …_**despise**_ those stupid fan girls. Why in Kami-sama's name would I go on a date with them let alone meet up with them?"

Neji chuckled. Even if it could easily get him a broken nose, he _**loved**_ to tease Sasuke.

He walked over to Sasuke, placing a hand on his back.

"Y'know…," Neji started, "there's a masquerade at the "high and mighty" palace. I think it was because Naruko-hime-sama was getting married. Wanna go?"

Sasuke scoffed "Why? So those _girls _can be all over me? No, I don't think so." He said while crossing his hands over his chest.

Neji sighed. "C'mon… don't you think it'll be fun? Besides, no one's going to see your face. You **are **going to wearing a mask after all."

Sasuke pondered. "Yeah but-"

"I'm going to make you go no matter what anyway." Neji declared "So you might as well say yes."

"…Fine," Sasuke grumbled.

"WHY are we here?!" An aggravated Sasuke asked. He and Neji were currently looking for suits to wear to the masquerade.

"What? Do you want to go there looking like _that__?_" Neji replied with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke glared at him. "Very funny."

"Aww, come on," Neji pulled him out and into another store.

"The masquerade is in TWO MONTHS!!!" Sasuke shouted pulling his hand away from Neji.

Neji pouted. "Don't be like that _Sasuke-kun_" Twitch. "All the bargains are now. You don't really want to wait 'till last minutes notice, do you?"

"Why would I even waste my money on something I don't even want to go to?" Sasuke replied, still aggravated.

"It's not like you have better things to do…"

"And how would you know?"

"I just do." Neji said sure of his answer with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

Wow... that was WAY too short... I'll promise I'll do better! R&R~!


	3. Chapter 3

Now were back to Naru and Gaara~! I'll be switching the chapters back and forth so Naru and Gaara get even chapters and Sasu and Neji get odd xD

--

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't Naruto in any way...

* * *

Naruko couldn't believe her eyes when they got to the place Gaara was talking about. It was almost a dream.

"Wow…" _I don't know what to say about it…_

It was a beautiful shimmering lake, and with the sunset's reflection against it, it look majestic. It was sparkling with different shades of red, orange, yellow and pink and had all kinds of fish swimming in it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Gaara said, stepping next to her. Naruko looked up at him. Even he was (dare she say it…) _beautiful _under the sunset. His red hair practically danced in the wind, shining as well.

Naruko blushed deeply and looked away. _W-What am I thinking? I__can't possibly be attracted to him… can I?_

_**Ahh~ the season of love blossoms…**_

_Ehh?! Kyuubi, w-what are you here for? _

_**What? You don't actually think I'm going to miss you first date do you?**_

_W-well no but- _

Gaara coughed, interrupting her thought. "Is something wrong? You've been, uh, kinda spaced out for a while and well…" He trailed off.

"O-oh no! I was j-just thinking of why I never knew of this before. I mean, I know I don't get out of the castle much but why didn't see this before…?" She said, though it sounded more like she was asking herself.

"Well there are a lot of trees around here, so it's really hidden." Gaara suggested.

"Yeah, maybe…" Naruko said.

"We should get back to the castle. They're probably wondering where we are." Gaara said walking away.

Naruko choked out an "ok" before following her **fiancé**. She sighed. _Why_ does it still sound wrong?

When they got back to the palace Kushina and Karura were still talking. To make the time pass Naruko decided it was her turn to show Gaara something special to her.

"E-eto, here we are…" Naruko said, as they arrived at their destination.

They ended up at planetarium that was hidden by trees and bushes, with only one path leading to it.

"I used to come every day when I was little," Naruko started, "I even used to get in trouble because I stayed here too long."

Gaara was silent and listened to Naruko.

"Because I was royalty, I didn't have anyone to play with. The stars were my only friends." She continued, "I know about ever y constellation and every planet in the sky."

"I see…" Gaara stated when she was finished.

"See what?" Naruko asked, puzzled.

"You don't really want an arranged marriage, do you?" He asked, bluntly.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered, "No, I mean I do, well, I can't say I do, but…"

"It's ok, really. To be honest, neither did I. My mother dragged me into this," Gaara said. "I really do understand though."

"Oh…" Naruko said, "Thank you, then."

"For what? There's nothing to thank me for."

"Well, no but…" Naruko blushed, "I was starting to wonder why I didn't have any…romantic feelings."

Gaara reddened a bit as well, but laughed. "Then you're welcome, I guess?"

Naruko laughed lightly, but stopped. "I'm kinda sad now…"

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because now I know I'm marring someone I don't love." She replied.

Gaara frowned. "That's true, but think of it as a commitment to your family."

"I guess I'll have too." Naruko sighed then smiled. "Should we get back to the castle?"

"Sure."

* * *

Extremely short, but at least I got the feelings thing out of the way ^^; R&R~!


End file.
